Welcome to the Abyss of Death
by syncietta
Summary: Who knew having a strong desire to live would bring me back. CURRENTLY UNDER HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_Who knew?_

_That having a strong desire to live_

_Can bring me back from_

_The _

_Abyss of Death…_

_At least… for me. That's how it is._

It was another sunny day in Daath. It was 3 years after Luke freed Lorelei. In the Oracle headquarters were…

"…Luke and the others will be visiting Daath." a feminine voice informed. "Uh huh. That's just because Anise and Florian's here." Followed by a male one.

"Sync, don't be like that, you know how Luke brought us back here."

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to remind me again, Legretta." Sync replied with an annoyed tone.

Legretta sighed. "Why are you acting like you're not happy?"

"That's because I am! I'm not happy. I should've stayed dead." Sync growled.

"Arietta doesn't think so." It was Largo. Followed by Arietta.

"Tch. Oh please, the only reason she--" Sync trailed off upon seeing Arietta look away.

"She?" Legretta asked with an angry expression. "Nothing." Sync mumbled then went for the door. "Where are you going?" Arietta asked.

"Why do you care?" Sync answered coldly. Arietta looked away. "…" Sync looked at her with a guilty expression.

"…I'm going out for a walk." He replied. "Okay…" Arietta still didn't look at him.

As Sync went out of the room, Arietta mumbled, "I'm not acting nice toward you just because I know now that you're a replica of Ion."

"We know that, dear. Just… give him some time. It's been really hard on him." Legretta said with a gentle tone.

"Like not wanting to live? That's just… I'm going to find him." Arietta replied.

"Are you sure? The both of you will just end up fighting again, you cry, I punish him—Oh. Sorry." Largo sighed.

Arietta just glared. "I wanted some fresh air anyway. I'm going."

"Goodluck with that." Legretta smiled sympathetically.

Arietta nodded and went out of the HQ to find Sync. "Huh. I wonder where he could be…"

As Arietta continued on finding Sync…

**Sync's POV.**

Tch. Gimme a break. The only reason she thinks that way of me is because she sees me as Ion. She and Anise are the same. That's all they see. Ion. Ion. Ion!

I kicked a pebble. I was in a forest. I decided that the only way I could get her out of my mind was fighting monsters, but then..

_Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze_

Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze

Va rei ze tue neu tue riou tue croa

Riou rei croa riou ze rei va ze rei

_  
Va neu va rei va neu va ze rei_

Croa riou croa neu tue rei croa riou ze rei va

Rei va neu croa tue rei rei

I ran to see who it was. Maybe it was Van's sister. I hid on a top of a tree like I did when I was controlling Guy.

"Who… is she?" it wasn't Tear. It was somebody else. I was about an inch taller than her. She had long black hair and ruby red eyes. She had long sleeves with one black stripe along.

(A/N: That's all I can describe, but I'll draw her for you. Don't worry. ^^)

There was a monster, too. It was just… standing there. She stopped singing. The monster then charged at her. "Come on! Do something!" I mumbled.

She grinned at the monster, as if it was all just a game to her. She closed her eyes then began singing this weird song. It wasn't Yulia's Hymns… It was something else. The whole place vibrated, like the beat of her song was shaking the area.

I covered my ears. And watched them. The monster roared so loud. She wasn't really singing, she was humming.

(A/N: Try and hear this song, it almost fits the description of the beat of the song she's humming: "Time Castle" by Shoji Meguro. SMT: Persona 3 FES.)

"What the hell?!" I cursed. The monster's killing itself. It's ripping itself to pieces. I watched them…

She opened her eyes and stopped singing. The monster charged at her again. She smiled, then the monster stopped. The monster banged it's head on the ground. It kept on doing that until it died.

She put her hand on her head and grunted. But she quickly got her composure back. Not thinking, I charged straight at her. "What the--?!" she was caught by surprise.

She stood her ground, my body suddenly stopped when she put a finger on my forehead._ 'What the?!'_ I jumped away from her.

"Who the hell are you?!" I yelled. "What's your problem?! I don't even know you!" She shot back.

We heard a roar. "Arietta?!" it was Arietta and her liger, what was she doing here? "Sync! And… who's this?" her expression from happy and relieved suddenly turned to mad and pissed.

"..Ren." she smiled. "Ren?" I asked. "Yeah, you heard me, didn't you?" She shot back.

"I just met you but I already think you're annoying!" I growled.

"You keep on yelling! You're gonna ruin your cute face if you keep on doing that" she sighed. I blushed slightly, but my expression was still annoyed. Arietta looked pissed off at her. Not that I know why.

"Anyway, I'm out of here." Ren walked away but I grabbed her hand. "No you're not. I'm going to take you back." I snapped.

"What did you say? You're crazy!" She tried breaking free from my grip.

"You're crazy! You did that weird hymn thing on that monster! I'm just gonna ask the others if this is even possible." I explained.

"Humph. Fine. But make it real quick." She sighed in defeat. "Sync…" Arietta called. "What?!" I sounded impatient, this made her flinch a little. "…" She looked on her feet.

Ren glanced at the both of us. "Is she your girlfriend?" she asked, smiling. She and I blushed madly. "N-no! She's not!" I shot back. "Then why am I seeing a love quarrel?" she pushed.

"U-umm.. No, it's not what you think…" Arietta trailed off. She wore the usual dead-expression again. I looked at her with guilt. _'Why am I taking it out on her?'_

"Hah hah. Just kidding. Come on, make it quick already." She laughed.

"Fine. Let's go." I sighed, I glanced at Arietta. I felt really guilty. She just stood there. "Arietta?" I called. "Huh..? Oh… right." She sounded lifeless. She followed us.

"You look sad. Why?" she asked Arietta. "Huh? I-it's nothing." She forcefully smiled, though I can see right through it. She was hurt… Because of me.

"Oh I know there's something." She pushed. "Huh? N-no.. It's nothing! Really.." She looked away.

"We're here." I said. We went to the room where Largo and Legretta was. I came in followed by Arietta then Ren. "Oh! You're back! And… Oh, who might this be?" Legretta smiled.

"I'm Ren." She smiled, she sure is childish. The way she fought that monster before… It was like she was just plaing.

"Anyway, we brought her here because…" I explained everything to the both of them.

"You sang… another hymn?" Legretta asked. "Huh? I'm just singing what comes out naturally." She smiled sheepishly. Legretta glanced at Largo.

"Oh… Ren..? Is it okay if you stay here for a while?" Largo asked.

"Why?" She tilted her head naively. "We're just going to watch you for a while, is that okay?" Legretta asked gently. "Okay…?" she replied. "Weirdo." I scoffed. "What did you say?! You're the weird one! Arietta just came then you were all pissed off at her!" she yelled.

I flinched. Legretta and Largo stared at me. "I…" I looked away with a dark expression. "Where IS Arietta?" Largo asked. "Arietta? I didn't really see her come in this room." Ren answered.

"You should go apologize to her." Legretta said calmly, though her face was serious. "I know! You don't have to tell me!"

Ren put a hand on her head and grunted. "What's wrong?" Legretta held Ren. "My head… it hurts.." she suddenly collapsed.

"What the hell?!" I cursed. Largo carried her. "Arietta's room's the closest, so.." Largo was cut by Legretta. "Go! Quick!" She was panicking. "Sync, come with me." Largo called. "Huh? Okay." I followed Largo. We entered Arietta's room then Largo put her on Arietta's bed.

"Sync, look after her." Largo ordered. "What?!" I argued. "Just for a while, I'll come back. I still have to do something." He reassured me. I sighed. "Fine!"

I sat on a chair. There were ugly unusual stuff toy things in here. But the room smelled like Arietta. I slapped myself mentally.

I didn't notice the door open until someone spoke. "Great, now you bring her in my room? Couldn't it be your room?!" she yelled coldly.

"Arietta… I didn't bring her here, Largo did. She suddenly collapsed and said her head hurt." I explained.

"Uh huh. Fine, then I'll go away. I can't believe I'm being thrown out of my own room." She growled, just when the door was about to close I grabbed her hand.

"…What?!" she hissed. I sighed then went outside of the room, still holding her hand. "I wanna go somewhere." I said. "..So?" she replied coldly. "**SIGH. **Just… come with me. I wanna talk to you." I spoke gently. Her expression darkened. She didn't look angry, she looked sad.

We went out. If I come back, Largo will be really pissed for leaving Ren. When we were already farther away, I decided to talk. "Look.. Arietta, I'm sorry about earlier, no… I mean all the times I hurt you…" I sighed.

"Huh? No… It's okay. I'm just being annoying anyway." She mumbled. "It's just.. You know, I thought that you were just acting that way toward me just because I'm a replica. I mean, I know that's it." I trailed off.

"That's not true! I didn't act this way just because you're… That's not it, you understand? I mean, I really care about you, you know." She looked at me. I blushed and hid it with my bangs. I smiled sadly then said, "Trust me, you don't."

"Yes I do, BECAUSE your Sync." She smiled. I didn't get it at first soI laughed it off. She giggled. "I'm glad this brought back your smile." I blurted. "Huh? Oh.." she blushed.

"Heeeeeyyyy!!" a feminine voice called. "Anise?!" Arietta and I said in unison. "Hey! Whatcha doin'?" she smiled. "Anise!" followed by her was Florian.

Then there was Luke, Guy and the others. "Hey Sync, it's been a while." Luke smiled. "Huh? Y-yeah." I replied.

"You too, Arietta." Guy smiled. Luke and the others sighed. "What?" Guy asked. Arietta giggled.

I was still thinking about what Arietta said, and I got what it meant, she meant to say was she didn't care because I was a replica, she cared BECAUSE I was Sync.  
Because I was myself. Thanks, Arietta… You're the first.

(A/N: Until the next chapter. ^_^ Ren's the very first OC there is in my stories.)


	2. Chapter 2

"..ngh. Where am I?"

"Oh, great. You're awake." It was Sync. Beside him was pink-haired girl. "How are you feeling?"

Ren smiled. "I'm okay. My head just hurts a little." She lied. "What happened anyway? You were just fine earlier…" Arietta trailed off.

"I don't know either…" Ren put a hand on her head. "I've been having these weird nightmares. Like someone's going to take me away…" she explained.

"And? When did it start?" Sync asked. "I… don't know." She put both of her hands on her head now. "I don't even remember what happened last week…" she continued.

"Wait, what? You don't remember anything?" Arietta asked. "mm.. I only remembered three days ago, I woke up on a river bank... then, my memories start there…" Ren trailed off.

"Hmm… How can that be?" Sync mumbled. "Look, please don't ask anymore, my head's only hurting more…" Ren pleaded. "Okay…" Arietta answered softly.

"Sync, you can go back to your room now. I'll take care of her." Arietta smiled at Sync. This made him blush a little. "Y-yeah. Night." He looked back then went out.

"Nice relationship you have there." Ren grinned. "Don't push it." Sync growled. "Yes, your shortness." She teased. Sync turned back "I'm taller than you, stupid." He shot back.

"Yeah, well you're older and you're only an inch taller, so by the time I grow older, I'd be taller." She laughed. "You are so immature." Sync sighed. "What?!" She argued. "Can't hear you." Sync ignored her complains and went back to his room.

Arietta giggled. "You two seem close." Ren smiled. "H-huh? You think so?" Arietta asked with bright expression. "Uh huh! You two look cute together." Ren smiled.

"H-huh? I think he'll get mad if he heard what you said." Arietta sighed. "I don't care if he gets mad at me. So um.. Why did you fight earlier?" She tilted her head. "Um.. well, you see…" Arietta then explained everything.

"Sync's a ---!" Arietta covered Ren's mouth. "Shh! Please don't raise your voice too high.." Arietta pleaded. "Oh yeah, sorry." She chuckled. "So he thought that you were acting nice to him because he's a replica of the Fon Master?" Ren recapped.

"Yes. But that's not it, I'm not acting either. I mean, I care… about him." She hid her blush by burying her face on her unusual doll.

(BGM: Just try hearing this while reading the sweet moments, SMILE - Persona 4. You can search it on you tube.)

"I thought I'd never like you…" Arietta looked away. "Huh? What do you mean?" Ren asked with a curious face. "I mean, about earlier, those things you said to Sync. You said them straight-forward." Arietta smiled. "Like what? The 'you'll ruin your cute face' part?" She asked. "Yeah. I wanted to say that to him before, but I didn't have the guts. Actually, I think he's really cute when he's clueless or when he's blushing." Arietta smiled brightly.

"Huh. I think someone's falling for a certain green-haired cutie!" Ren squealed. "H-huh?! W-what..? I.." Arietta was panicking.

"Haha, see there? You're blushing!" Ren teased. Arietta pouted. She hit Ren with a pillow. Then Ren hit her back. "Up for pillow fight?!" Ren declared a pillow fight. They were throwing one pillow constantly.

They were laughing their butts off. After one last hit, the both of them fell on their knees and breathed heavily. "*huff* You're * huff * good.." Ren smiled. "You *huff* too." Arietta added.

Before they knew it, they fell asleep on the floor, the blankets was scattered on the floor, and so was the pillows, they slept on the floor.

They slept soundly. Outside the room, there was a certain you-know-who. "Hah hah, I'm happy for you, Arietta." It was Legretta, she came to check on them, but she thought it wouldn't be necessary anymore.

—early morning—

"Arietta! Wake up!" Ren was waking Arietta up by nudging her shoulder.

"Wh-what?!" Arietta woke up in a snap. "Hahaha!" Ren burst out laughing. "Ugh… My room's a mess.." Arietta sighed.

"I'll help you fix it." Ren stood up and started gathering the pillows. "Thanks." Fixing the room was tiring, but at least it's clean.

"**SIGH.** Finally!" Arietta sighed in relief. "Yeah." Ren laughed.

"Oh yeah, I think Luke and the others are going to visit Daath today." Arietta snapped.

"Luke?" Ren asked. "Luke fon Fabre. Don't you know him? The son of Duke Fabre, who married into the Kimlascan royalty." Arietta explained.

"Oh! You mean… Nope, no clue." Ren sighed. "What? How can you not know?" Arietta said in disbelief. "I don't know…" Ren's expression darkened.

"Arietta!" A male voice from outside called. "Sync!" Arietta's face brightened, she rushed to the door. Ren sighed in a happy way. "What is it?" Arietta asked. "Well, Legretta asked me to get the both of you." Sync explained.

"Hey, when can I leave this place?" Ren snapped. "Who knows?" Sync teased. Ren's expression darkened. "Um, hey. Sync… I'd understand if Ren doesn't know about Luke, but even Duke Fabre…?" Arietta trailed off. "No way! Who DOESN'T know about him?!" Sync's eyes widened.

"Let's just go already." Ren walked ahead of us. "Ren…" Arietta mumbled.

We went to the meeting room, there was Legretta, and behind her was Largo. "Hey, Gloomietta." Anise and Luke were there, too.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Luke exclaimed. "Y-yeah.." Sync and Arietta were staring at Luke, he looked more like Asch now, redder hair, greener eyes. "..And who's this?" Anise examined her.

"I'm… Ren." Ren was obviously uncomfortable around the both of them. "Mieu's here, too!" Mieu just came out of the blue. "Is that a cheagle?" Ren asked. "Yeah, he's kind of annoying." Luke chuckled.

"We just wanted you to meet Luke." Legretta smiled. "Oh.. So you're Luke." Ren smiled the usual childish smile. "…" Luke stared at her, like he just swallowed something. "Luke, what's wrong?" Anise asked. "..N-nothing. It's nice to meet you." Luke was wavered. "Um.. yeah. You too." They shook hands, then Luke suddenly grunted and held his head. "Oww.."

"W-what's wrong?" Ren asked nervously. "..N-nothing. My head just… hurt for a second there." Luke replied. "Luke, you wanna go outside?" Anise was worried. "Y-yeah. Um.. Bye." Luke acted weird. "D-did I..?" Ren's expression darkened. "Well, they did come all the way from Baticul, he must be tired." Legretta sounded sympathetic.

"That can't be it…" Sync mumbled. "Did you say something?" Arietta asked. "H-huh? Oh, it's nothing." Sync looked outside.

----Luke and the Others----

"Luke, what's wrong?" Anise asked. "I don't know but… The moment I looked into her eyes… I saw… death." Luke shuddered a little. "..W-what do you mean? Luke! D-death? But why?" Anise was trembling. "Death?!" Mieu snapped. "Shut up, Thing!" Luke yelled. "Miiieeeeuuuu…." Mieu sighed.

"I-I don't know… Let's just, watch for a while." Luke suggested. "Hey!" Guy called. Followed by Natalia, Tear, and then Jade.

"What's wrong, Luke?" Guy asked. "I just met this girl, Ren, and then…" Luke explained everything.

"Hmm… Death?" Jade held his chin. "Yeah, and one other thing… I saw her, she was being swallowed in the darkness, the one pulling her into the darkness looked like some reaper thing." He described what he saw. "And..?" Jade asked more. "Well, she looked like she was struggling from it's grip. She wanted to be free." Luke's expression darkened. "I wonder why you saw it." Jade asked.

"Yeah…" Guy trailed off. "Anyway, I wanna meet her." Guy smiled. All of them sighed. "What?!" he asked.

"Nothing..." They all said in unison. "Let's go guys." Luke called. They went back inside the Oracle Knights' HQ. The looked for Legretta and Largo, but instead, they bumped into Sync and Arietta.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Luke asked. "Legretta asked us to wait here outside. They had something to talk about with Ren." Arietta explained.

"What did they talk about?" Luke pushed. "That's just it, they won't tell us." Sync sighed. "Oh. Then, I have something to tell you." Luke explained everything.

"Death?" Sync and Arietta's eyes widened. "Yeah... Where did you find her anyway?" Luke asked.

"I found her fighting a monster… What made us decide to watch her was her ability to sing other hymns." Sync explained.

"What? But that can't be." Tear was taken back. "Yeah, we can't believe it either." Arietta sighed.

The door opened. And then Ren came out with a sad expression. "Ren!" Arietta called. "H-huh?" she replied lifeless. "What did you talk about?" Luke asked. "Oh. Um, if I could remember anything from before.." She trailed off. "And..?" Jade pushed. "Huh? Th-that's it.." she replied silently.

"Oh yeah. These guys are my friends." Luke introduced them. "I'm Guy Cecil, nice to meet you." Guy smiled his usual suave smile. "Huh? Oh. Hi." That didn't seem to work on her.

"Hello, my name is Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvandear."

"Oh.. Hi.." she sounded lifeless, Natalia smiled sadly.

"My name is Tear Grants, I'm a melodist, just like you."

"A seventh fonist? Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Jade Curtiss." Jade adjusted his glasses.

"Nice to meet you." Her voice was low it was like she was whispering.

"..And you know the rest of us." Luke added.

"Sorry to be rude, but can you leave me alone? Just for a while." She smiled sadly and walked past Luke and the others.

Arietta followed but.. "Don't follow me." She snapped. "Ren…" Arietta looked worried. Sync was leaning on the wall with crossed arms, he was thinking of something.

"Hey, Sync. You seem serious." Anise chuckled. "..It's nothing." Sync didn't look at her.

--- Ren's POV. ---

That's not possible… It can't be…

"I… I'm... dead...?"

TBC—

(A/N: So yeah, chapter 2. Nothing else to say but this. lol. ^^)


End file.
